Electronic devices typically make use of both analog and digital signals. An analog signal is a continuous signal which may assume any value. A digital signal is one which may assume one of a discrete set of values. A signal may be in the form of an electrical current or a voltage. Electronic circuitry often includes devices for transferring analog signals into digital signals and vice versa. For example, an Analog-to-Digital Converter (ADC) is used to capture an analog signal and produce an equivalent digital signal.
It is desirable to have an ADC that is able to convert an analog signal into a high resolution digital signal at very high speeds. However, the speed at which an ADC is able to operate is limited by a variety of factors. One way to increase speed is to use a time-interleaved ADC. A time-interleaved ADC includes a number of sub-ADC circuits in parallel. An incoming analog signal is time multiplexed and sent to each of the sub-ADC circuits. The digital output of each of those sub-ADC circuits is then recombined accordingly to produce a final digital signal.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.